Wake and Alive
by Icimaru
Summary: Tsuki, acaba de sufrir la muerte de su padre Fujimoto, junto con sus hermano Yukio y Rin. Los tres son aceptados en la academia Vera Cruz, y harán muchos amigos y vivirán muchas aventuras... Pero sobretodo, la que le espera con él./ AmaimonxOC.


**ADGASDGAD HOLA.**

**Este es un Fic de OCxAmaimon.**

**Me he inventado así pro que sí, por que puedo (?) la personaje principal. Es la hermana menor de Yukio y Rin. C: (Bicos puedo)**

**Ah, que me olvido. Cambiaré un poco la historia y etc. etc.**

**No me matéis. (?)**

* * *

-¡Rin despierta! ¡Onii-chan ya se ha ido! ¡QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE! -Solo obtuvo un gruñido por su parte y se dio media vuelta.- Ais... Pues te esconderé la Kurikara y la desenvainaré.

-NI SE TE OCURRA. -La gritó.

-VÍSTETE QUE LLEGAMOS UN CUARTO DE HORA TARDE.

-¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME DESPIERTAS? -Solo bastó eso para que a la joven se le hinchara la vena de la frente.

-¿ES QUE ERES TONTO? VÍSTETE Y CORRE, POR QUE COMO TARDES MÁS DE DIEZ MINUTOS SALGO SIN TI. -Y de un porrazo salió de su habitación, yendo a la cocina.

Hacía tres días que Mehisto les dejó entrar en la academia Vera Cruz, y era el tercer día que llegaban tarde. Definitivamente onii-chan no estaría feliz con ambos. De pronto, su meditación fue interrumpida por Rin.

-¿QUÉ HACES? YUKIO NOS VA A MATAR SI NOS RETRASAMOS MÁS. -Y dicho esto, la agarró del brazo y echó a correr.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un jadeante Rin, arrastrando a alguien de el brazo, ganándose todas las miradas de la sala. Yukio dejo de escribir en la pizarra para mirar a ambos jóvenes. Más bien a Rin, puesto que la joven se había desmayado.

-¿A qué se debe la tardanza de hoy, señores Okumura?

-No me despertó a tiempo...

-No es excusa. Cojan asiento. La clase ha comenzado hace media hora. -Rin simplemente resopló y le dio unas palmadas en la cara a la joven.

-Eh, Tsuki, despierta.

-Me dehe... -Se dio media vuelta y se levantó poco a poco, con cara de pocos amigos. No le gustaba que Rin hiciera eso todos los días, sobretodo por que los demás les miraban raro. Entonces se fijó en Yukio e hizo una reverencia.- Disculpa la tardanza onii-chan, Rin es un zopenco que no hay dios que le despierte cuando se queda hasta las tantas durmiendo. -Se pudieron escuchar varias risitas por la clase, pero el rostro de Yukio seguía igual. Optó por sentarse con un malhumorado Rin y se pusieron a atender en clase. Bueno, ella, puesto que Rin volvió a dormirse.

* * *

-RIN, QUE DESPIERTES HOSTIA. -El mencionado despertó al de rato, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-Hng... ¿Qué? -Tsuki hizo un mohín.

-¿Por qué me haces esto siempre? Todos han salido hace una hora y yo me he quedado a esperarte, así que espabila. -Y dicho eso, agarrando su bien su _Reiki* _con fuerza, salió de la sala, seguida de Rin, bostezando, como siempre.- Mira, ahí está onii-chan. -Dijo señalándolo. Estaba rodeado de varias jóvenes que le daban sus bentos, y le costaba mucho decir que no, por lo que Rin y Tsuki se acercaron a echarle una mano. Claro que, cuando Tsuki llegó, no fue para nada bien recibida entre las jóvenes.- ¿Qué miráis? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? -Dijo inocentemente.

-Creo que le mono eres tú. -Dijo Rin para picarla, ganándose una patada en la espinilla. -AUCH. ¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS?

-Por que eres un zopenco. -El otro gruñó y Yukio rió.- Onii-chan, ¿tienes algo de comer? -Las tripas de Tsuki y Rin sonaron al unísono.- Con las prisas no nos ha dado tiempo a desayunar, ni a prepararnos nada, y morimos de hambre... -Cuando por fin todas las chicas se fueron, les ofreció uno de los tantos bentos.- Onii-chan es muy popular entre las chicas. -Le dio varios codazos de buenas, haciendo que se sonrojara, y Rin gruñó.- Si tanta envidia tienes, intenta parecerte a onii-chan e intenta no fruncir tanto el ceño.

Y así se pasaron la hora del almuerzo, charlando y riendo, como normalmente lo hacían, sin darse cuenta que eran observados aténtamente desde el despacho principal de la academia Vera Cruz.

* * *

-Aniue, ¿es esa la muchacha de la que me has hablado?

-En efecto. -Su sonrisa transmitía completa tranquilidad, mientras que el joven peliverde con el pico en la cabeza, de ojos azulados y de profundas ojeras, no quitaba el ojo de encima a la muchacha de cabellos azulados tirando a negro.- Ha crecido mucho, ¿no crees?

-... -Y se puso a comer una piruleta, sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

* * *

Ya era hora de salir de clase y ahora les daban tiempo libre para andar por la academia a sus anchas y es lo que Tsuki hacía. Algo que más le llamó la atención, fue el parque de atracciones que había cerca. Lo gracioso y curioso fue que la dejaron ir sola puesto que, había terminado sus deberes y tenía edad suficiente como para ir sola. Pronto cumpliría los 16 junto a sus hermanos y algo de intimidad necesitaba, ¿no?

Feliz, se acercó al primer puesto de comida que encontró y se compró un helado de Stracciatella, su favorito. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, puesto que no le gustaba que el sol le diera mucho. Siempre fue de piel pálida, y a ella le gustaba, casi tanto como sus ojos azules. Le gustaba parecerse a Rin. Aunque él no lo supiera, le admiraba, muchísimo.

Una vez terminó su helado, se acomodó bajo el árbol, dispuesta a echarse una pequeña siesta, aunque fue irrumpido por el golpe de una pelota en la cara, dejándole la nariz enrojecida.

-AU. -De pronto un niño se le acercó.

-Disculpe señora, fue sin querer. -Tenía una sonrisa completamente inocente, pero no quitaba que la hubiera llamado señora.

-Señora... -Un tic en el ojo. Odiaba que la llamaran vieja, pero era un niño, y tenía que controlarse, o sabe dios qué pasaría.- No pasa nada... -Cogió la pelota y se la lanzó, decidiendo que si se quedaba ahí más, le volvería a dar antes o después, por lo que se puso a divagar por el parque de atracciones. Se metió por una callejuela sin salida y dio media vuelta, mirando al suelo, chocándose contra algo, duro, pero no era una pared. Olia a... demonio.- Auch... -Se frotó la nariz, levemente enrojecida por el golpe.- A este paso me quedo sin nariz. -Levantó la cabeza y puto ver a un joven de pelo verde, que comía una piruleta tranquilamente, observandole como si la cosa no fuera con él.- ... ¿Me dejas pasar? -Olía demasiado a demonio.

-No. -El tic en el ojo.

-¿Cómo que no? Quiero salir.

-No. -Siguió comiendo la piruleta como si nada.

-Seré amable... ¿Sería tan amable de quitarse de mi camino antes de que le aparte yo, señor? -No obtuvo respuesta y se rindió. No iba a liarse a hostias para que la echaran.- ¿Quieres algo... seas quien seas?

-Nada. -El tic empeoraba cada vez más y el olor a demonio no ayudaba.

-Oiga, no se quién será, pero tiene que dejarme pasar.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Pretende no dejarme pasar? -No obtuvo respuesta, y buscó alguna salida, pero no. Era un callejón sin salida y optó por sentarse en el suelo, dejando su preciada _Reiki _a su lado, poniendo morritos como una niña pequeña **(Tal que asín T3T)**.

A saber cuanto tiempo pasó, que Tsuki terminó durmiéndose y todo.

* * *

-¿La has encontrado por alguna parte?

-Qué va... No debí haberla dejado ir. ESTÚPIDOS DEBERES. ES TU CULPA. SI NO HUBIERAS MANDADO TANTOS, LA HABRÍA ACOMPAÑADO Y ESTARÍA AQUÍ, AHORA MISMO. -Le chillaba Rin a Yukio.

-Estresándonos no haremos nada. ¿Has buscado por todas partes?

-No, aún me queda la zona de la noria. Con suerte puede que esté ahí.

-Yo buscaré por ahí -Señaló una callejuela y despidiéndose con la mano, se puso a caminar hacia esta, dando en el clavo y encontrándosela frita en el callejón, abrazada a su _Reiki_.- Será posible... -Cogiéndola como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, salió del callejón, esta vez en busca de Rin.- RIN, LA HE ENCONTRADO. -Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahí se encontraba.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-En la callejuela. No se cómo ni por qué.

-Mañana la interrogamos como es debido.

* * *

**ASDFASDFASDFASDF. ¿Qué tal el primer capítulo? xD**

*******_Reiki: _****Es como la Kurikara de Rin, solo que en vez de ser azul, es roja. e,e**

**Dejadme muchos reviews. :3**

**AGUR~.**


End file.
